


I Thought I Was....But Now I'm Not

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blushing Eren, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cheerleader Krista, Football Player Eren Yeager, Junior Levi, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Multi, Pouting Eren, Soccer Player Levi, Sophomore Eren Yeager, Straight Eren For Awhile, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football Player Eren Yeager has a good life in Shiganshima. A good girlfriend althoguh he's been keeping his eye on a hot guy that's the captain of the soccer team named,Levi Ackerman. What'll become of Krista and Eren just by the FIRST DAY of high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay I did with Becca her tumblr is:lancecorporalprincess. Don't be afraid to follower her. Okay hope you enjoy the story! A lot goes down in the first chapter!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Levi's alarm clock blared. "Ugh shut the fuck up!!" Levi groaned loudly. Soon out of a flash Levi's door swings open to see his mother, Kuchel!

"Watch your language young man! Now get up! It's the first say of you being a junior!" Kuchel yelled.

~

Eren frowned as he washed up from practice, resting his head against the cold wall. His first day of sophomore year, and his first practice was quarterback for his high school. He had a date with his girlfriend after school, and tonight was the night they were finally going to do it.

~

Levi gets out of his car from parking it in the school and going inside the building. He soon sees his friends Erwin and Hanji. "Hiii Levy~!" Hanji squealed running up to him. Eren made his way to his first class, rolling his eyes from the loud squeal which he remembered well from last year. Hanji was a nice person it seemed, she was just really loud, he looked back at the kid she ran up too, feeling his heart skip for some reason. He had no idea who he was, only knowing that his name was Levi, and was the captain of the soccer team. Levi dodge the hug by a swift.

"Hey Shitty Glasses. Hey Captain Eyebrows." Levi said. "And hello to you too Levi. So what are you going to do for this year?" Erwin said. Levi shrugged. "Soccer and Boxing the usual. Nothing special." 

Despite being a "Jock" as most people thought of Eren, he was stupidly nice and very smart. He currently sat at the front of the class, excited for English. Levi walked inside of English with one strap from his book bag hanging down. He walked in as everyone whispered and the girls murmur having blushes on their faces. "Oh my goodness it's Levi!" a girl squealed. This happens every year but it mostly goes on when Eren is around. There was only one seat that was available and that was right by Eren. Levi slumped down on the chair dropping his book bag on the floor. 

Eren jumped slightly from the loud drop next to him, looking over to the guy who sat next to him. He smiled as he saw his girlfriend soon walk in, and she came over and kissed his cheek. "Morning Sunshine." He said, As she sat behind him. Levi rolled his eyes at them. He could see right through Eren. He did for a long time. But that wasn't his business. "Alright class! This is your first day of being a sophomore or a junior. Now! I'll assign you with your year-long partners. It'll be the one who's right next to you." The teacher spoke.

  


Eren had no one other than Levi next to him so he turned to him, smiled and waved.

  


Levi clicked his tongue giving a nod to the boy. "Now I want you to get to know each other so you may ONLY TALK TO YOUR PARTNER. No one else if I find someone talking to someone else but not their partner they'll be consequences" The teacher announced.

Eren scooted his desk to Levi's, hearing his girlfriend huff. He was glad really, wanting to make new friend. "Hi.. Levi. My name is Eren Jaeger. " Eren said happily

  


"I know...best quarterback in the high school probably in the whole district." Levi said not moving his head but his eyes over at Eren.

  


Eren frowned. "Id rather you just know me as Eren." He said, scooting his desk back over

Levi mentally smirked, "Okay Eren. Tell me about yourself."

  


"Well I'm 16, quarterback, number one in the sophomore class...and I really like English. You?" He said, feeling his heart skip.

"17. Captain of the soccer team. Grand prize winner of the art competition and as my comrades tell me I'm 'grouchy.' " Levi explained

  


"I saw your work. You're really talented." Eren smiled, noticing he did look a little grouchy. "I'm just stupidly nice...most of the time." Eren added

  


"Is that so..." Levi replied as he went to his book bag getting his sketch book flipping to the blank page. "Tell me more about yourself."

  


"Well, I love Chinese food. Egg rolls mainly. I have a great girlfriend (he said sarcastically). It may sound lame, but I'm really into gardening. I don't exactly like football really. Was more of my parents doing. Id rather play hockey." He sighed. "And you?" Levi shrugged "I have nothing great about me but I guess I have a good bond with my mother." Levi sketched and erase while sketching again. "Me too. My father not so much. My mother is everything to me." Eren said, taking out his notebook. "What about some of your favorite things? Like food? Movies?"

"Well I guess you can say I like anime and I really don't have too much for food. My favorite movie....I should say Batman vs Robin." Levi says still sketching. "Mine is How to Train your Dragon. And I like Anime as well... watcha drawing?" Eren asked, noticing Levi's hand movements. Soon the bell rung and Levi got up getting his book bag. He ripped out the drawing giving it to Eren as he walked away. Eren frowned as the bell rang, wanting to have more time with Levi.

He took the drawing and blushed, wondering why his heart was beating so quickly. "Come on babe. Let's go to math." Christa smiled, taking my hand. As our hands touched, it felt wrong..like it has since they first started. 

A few periods went by until it was Physical Education. Levi saw Eren as he was dressing out. For sophomores and juniors plus seniors they don't have a role to the park on the first day of school. They do fitness training anyway. They go to the gym as the class was filled with guys and girls. "Alright you low life! Today we're going to be running and doing weights! Now do 5 laps now!" The coach yelled. Eren was used to this, though running 5 was nothing. Eren put it in his head phones, keeping a good pace as he ran his laps. 

Levi was faster then all of them even Eren. He dashed already doing 2 in a minute and suddenly done with them after two minutes.

 

"Now that's what I'm looking for!" Coach yelled. Eren was a bit frustrated at Levi, knowing he was faster. Eren finished a few seconds after him though heading straight to the weights. Eren laid back on the bench. Soon Armin went to Eren to check on him. "You know you can't do that alone." Armin chuckled.  "Then spot me." Eren said, his hands grasping the bar with little help from Armin. Eren easily lifted the weights, out lifting Levi. Levi didn't really care. He took of hos shirt because of the hotness in the room as he grabbed the weights.  


Eren looked over to see how much Levi was lifting, and noticed he was shirtless, and staring at him. He felt his body heat up accidentally dropping the bar on his chest. 

"OH MY GOSH EREN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!'' Armin shirked getting the weight off him. Eren was completely embarrassed, wondering why he felt the way he did when Levi looked at him that way. "I..I'm fine." Eren said, quickly making his way to the locker room. Levi looked over at Eren having the most tiniest of smirks. Levi puts his weights down following the boy. Eren rested against the wall, his heart pounding. All he really wanted was to go home. 

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out by that fall on your chest." Levi said walking towards Eren. "I've been hit harder..." he said, not looking at Levi. Levi was up to Eren as he leaned his body to Eren putting a hand on the wall. As if trapping a mouse. "Tell me...why did it fall in the first place.." Levi whispered huskily. "Because you we're looking at me..." Eren whispers, swallowing the lump in his throat. He didn't know why, but he definitely liked Levi being this close to him.

 "How come? Aren't you straight?" Levi asked. Levi went to Eren's face holding his chin. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah...but it feels wrong..tonight were supposed to have sex...but I don't want too... I don't like her.." Eren whispered realizing that maybe he wasn't straight. He leaned closer to Levi, desperately wanting to kiss him. "Is that so? Isn't tonight supposed to be special? But you certainly are blushing for a man..." Levi said going to Eren's neck blowing on it.  "Kiss me" Eren whispered, feeling his body heat up and his heart pound. Levi stared down at Eren.

 "Sorry but I'm not into affairs." Levi said with a internal smile. Soon a whistle blew as a bunch of guys were heard from a distance. Eren frowned, feeling that his heart was ripped out. Eren quickly moved away from Levi, walking away and he didn't look back. He changed back into his normal clothes after cleaning himself up. He grabbed his back and went to his last class of the day, meeting up with his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey~." Krista said sweetly clinging to her boyfriend's arm. "How was your day darling?" He asked,unable to focus as he thought about Levi."It was good! I'm ready for tonight~" Krista said suddenly seductively. "My parents are both gone all weekend, so its the perfect time." He smiled, kissing her cheek. 

"Great!" Krista cheered. After class was over, he walked happily to his car with her, opening up her side. "Would you like to have dinner?" He asked kindly. 

"The only dinner I need is you~" Krista said smirking. Eren tensed up when she said that. "So you just want to go to my house? Or do you need me to take you home first?" "Oh come on stop being such a crybaby! Let's just go to your house.." Krista said slightly pouting. "I just want to make sure you don't need anything. I'm being a considerate boyfriend." He said back. 

Krista giggled. "I know." They get in the car buckling up as Eren drove them to his house. They get out of the car. Eren opened the door as Krista got in and closed the door behind them. 

Eren felt his stomach shift uncomfortably. He turned to her, putting a seductive grin on his face. He backed her to the door, cupping her cheek. Krista kissed his lips wrapping her arms around his neck as she did a cheeky smile. 

 

He lifted her tiny body up, letting her wrap her legs around him as he kissed her, holding her hips before moving his lips down to her neck. Deep down, no, not even deep down. He didn't feel good about this. She tighten her arms around Eren blushing as she felt Eren squeezed her behind. She soon started wondering why Eren looked so upset in his eyes. Eren could feel her starting to stop the kissing and he pulled away too, looking at her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I should be asking you that? Are you not in the mood or something? You're not even a little hard..." Krista said looking into his eyes. Eren sighed deeply, setting her down and leading the to the couch. "Christa...I love you very much. I have since 8th grade...but i don't want to do intimate things with you. It feels wrong.." Eren rested his head in his hand. 

"Why?! I thought you said we were ready. Why do you think...it's wrong...?" Krista asked. "I thought I was too...and I don't know. Maybe its not you I'm supposed to have my first time with..or...because I might not be into girls." Eren came right out with the truth, thinking about how hot Levi made him, and how he never felt that was with Krista. 

 

"When did you realize this?" Krista said now making her eyes soft. "I think its always been there, I just tried to deny it, knowing how different my life would be. Everyone would hate me, I'd be kicked off the team since I'm gay." Eren said, feeling the tears well in his eyes. Krista sighed and did a small smile and hugged Eren. "It's okay....you can cry it out..." she whispered. Eren knew he loved this girl for a reason, how kind she was to him. "I'm so sorry...i really do love you though." Eren whispered, crying as he held onto her. Eren may look tough on the outside, but he was a complete mess on the inside. "And I have to tell you something too....you know that girl Ymir,right...." Krista said rubbing Eren's hair. 

 

"Yeah..your best friend right?" Eren said now sitting up, wiping his tears away. Krista inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I think I really like her. But I didn't want to hurt your feelings. She asked me out on the last day of summer..." 

 

"Levi almost kissed me yesterday..." Eren admitted too, reaching his hand out to cup Christa's cheek. "I want you to be happy..and if that wasn't with me I'd be okay." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I did always notice she gave me dirty looks" he laughed, moving his hand away. "So Mutual Break up then?" Krista said smiling having her hand out. He nodded and shook her hand jokingly. "On one Condition." Krista raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

 

"Us still being friends, and not telling anyone I'm gay, though I know you wouldn't."

 

"Of course!"

 

Krista sighed and said, "What do you wanna do now?"

 

"Well, I'm a little hungry. You want to go eat dinner and then go home? Or I can take you to see Ymir..." Eren smiled at her. "Hm....let's go to Armor Titan Burger Joint!" Christa said with a smile. 

 

"Anywhere you want. I'm paying." Eren smiled, grabbing his keys and leading her out to the his car. He opened the door for her and shut it, before getting into his own side. "Okay!" They drive though the drive-thru at Armor Titan as Eren rolled down the window in front of the speaker. "OH! Give me the Armor Titan Supreme Burger! With extra bacon cheese on top!" Christa whispered eagerly. Eren ordered the same as Krista, getting the order large with two sprites. He order a few apple pies too, since he was a sucker for them. 

Krista at her fries and hummed by the goodness of the fries "So yummy~!"

  


"You want to go back to my house and eat?" He asked, setting the drinks in the holder as they drove off. 

Krista nod her head "Then we can watch Black Butler! Or Attack On Titan!"

Eren was so much happier just being friends with her, and not being in a relationship. They went back to Eren's and sat at the living room table, Eren grabbing plates so they wouldn't make a mess. "Soo Attack on Titan?" Eren asked, grabbing the Netflix remote. 

"Yus!" Krista said just eating from the bag. She grabbed the plate putting the fries and burgers on the plate

  


"So this is the real Christa." Eren laughed, loving her so much more. "God you can eat as much as me." He got up to grab some napkins, bringing them back. He turned on Attack on Titan, watching happily. 

"I can eat more then you football player and still have a slim body!" Krista said laughing

  


Eren felt so much better about the whole situation. "You know...is it weird, but do I kinda look like the main? And you look like that blonde girl?" 

"Haha so true...and Levi looks like the captain...." Krista added. "Weird..."

 

He felt something slosh in his stomach, feeling something poking at him. "Weird." Eren said, finishing up his burger

After a few hours of laughing and hanging out Krista was at the door waving goodbye at Eren. "I'm walking to Ymir's. Good luck to you with Levi!" Krista chimed.

"Let me walk you please? I'd feel much better if you didn't go alone." Eren said

  


"Oh stop it I'm not a little baby like you. She's a block away from here." Krista said laughing as she still walked off. Eren didn't think that at all, but he let her go, shutting the door behind it. He cleaned up the living room before going upstairs to his room, curling up in his bed. He thought about Levi, wondering what he was doing, and wishing they could talk. 

 

 


End file.
